


It's Something About Us

by blackprinze



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A - Freeform, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Sokka/Suki, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Pining, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Racist Language, Soft Zuko (Avatar), Strangers to Lovers, Suki is kinda mean, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cursing, some type of school, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackprinze/pseuds/blackprinze
Summary: “Hey,” Zuko calls, stepping forward to grip Sokka's face with his hands. Rough, his palms were rough. Sokka wondered how many times those same hands stung from soreness at the labor work. “It is fine, Sokka. As far as I know, I am the only one of my people being treated like this. It probably has to do with my status and my past, I am lucky enough to have been accepted here, and to have been granted permission to get my education despite having been part of the troops for a while-”“It isn't.” Sokka snapped, lurching forward to press his face against the others shoulders, making sure not to place his whole weight on Zuko. Relaxation seeped into his being as he felt Zuko's hands weave into his hair. “I don’t care whether you can handle it or not Zuko, it isn't fine.”-- ORSokka notices that Zuko is not being treated fairly in their school because he is from the Fire Nation, protectiveness and the spark of 'just friendly feelings' ensue.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	It's Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing another Zukka fic because I have no life, apparently. (๑˃̶͈̀o˂̶͈́๑) Thank you to those who commented and showed your appreciation on my first Zukka fic ! It meant a lot ! (٭°̧̧̧꒳°̧̧̧٭)
> 
> This has a lot of racist topics, the comment section is filled with clarifications and critiques, if you are sensitive to THIS TOPIC(S), please do not read it. Thanks!

If there was anything Sokka was certain of, it was that Zuko was being treated unfairly. And even though it was common for people who came from the Fire Nation to be treated a little bit differently, this was just despicable. 

They had been sitting in class, and everyone was minding their business. Katara acted oblivious to Aang's constant flirting, despite them having agreed to try dating last month. Toph, who was sitting between the duo, made small remarks whenever possible. And Sokka was trying desperately to ignore Suki's oddly intimate caresses. He hadn't pegged Suki for the jealous type, but being in a relationship with her had opened up his eyes to all that he hadn't seen when they were just friends. 

Like how she constantly persisted to place her claim on him in front of others, as though he were something you could place a claim on. 

He didn't pay much attention to the uncomfortable touches though, instead watching as two Earth Benders stood up and ran to the front of the room, messing with the teachers things and the projection board. Sokka knew what they were doing. Knew that his classmates knew too, but even when that was the case, no one seemed to want to stop it - to put a stop to it. Instead, they watched. Letting them throw aside the teachers' papers and pens, and supplies, letting them use their abilities to smash the projection board - ultimately making it useless. 

They watched, and waited, not caring that the two airbenders giggled to themselves as they rushed back to their seats, as though they hadn't just vandalized property. 

“Sokka,” Suki purred, hand dragging upward to grip his chin and tilting it so that he was facing her. Sokka held back the disapproving grimace, he also hadn’t pegged Suki for the makeup type, but weeks dating her had proved otherwise. And even when she had explained that it was part of her culture, he still didn't see how that translated to ‘wearing it at school randomly throughout the week’. “Why are you brooding? It doesn't matter what they do, they'll blame it all on that Fire Nation scoundrel.”

And it was true. Because once their teacher entered the class and saw the mess that had been made he didn't even blink before sending calling out ‘Zuko’ and effectively sending him to the Dean's office. Sokka couldn't help but gape at the scene. Unfair, that was so unfair, the marks left on the wall couldn't possibly correlate to Fire Nation.

It was so obvious. 

It was so impossibly unfair. 

☆

Sokka liked to believe that he was more laid-back than the rest of the squad. Liked to think that even when he followed the morals and principles set by a God, that he wasn't as stiff or as critical, or even as observant as the others. But this entire issue, whatever it was, was proving him wrong. Because it seemed that within his group of highly stiff, and highly critical friends, he was the only one that cared about how unjust the school was when it came to students from the Fire Nation. 

Indifference was expected from Toph, and from Suki, but never from Katara or Aang. And the fact that they had shown indifference to the entire issue - for some reason - wounded him. When the Fire Nation was still prevalent in their treacherous schemes, their squad (with the occasional appearance of Suki) had taken it upon themselves to look into the schemes. They had come together simply by thinking of what they could do to put a stop to the Fire Nation. It was to save people, to bring forth freedom and peace. 

That was the foundation that they had built their friendship on. 

Correction: What friendship?

It had been a few days after Zuko was sent to the Dean's office and hadn’t returned to class. If any other bender was sent they would have been back in class before the next subject began, but that didn't seem to be the case for Fire Benders. As the day ended Sokka kept his eyes peeled, swinging and snapping towards any possible sign of the sad-stricken boy. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he found Zuko. They had been passing the courtyard, on their way to their dorms when he spotted the familiar bundle of black hair and red clothes. He watched as the other shifted to lean against the school walls, head resting against the cool stone. He seemed to be waiting for something, Sokka looked down, humming as he saw a broom in his hands. Cleaning, was that the punishment that the school had decided on? But- Sokka looked down and lifted his foot, the entire school had to go through the front lawn to get to the courtyard. It had rained yesterday, leaving the front lawn a damp and muddy mess and now, everyone that had walked through it and was now walking through the courtyard was leaving behind a trail of mud crumbs, dirtying the stone that had just been sweeped. 

His eyes swung back over to Zuko, despite always wearing that ‘better than you’ expression, in this moment - he looked tired. Broken. His usual black knitted eyebrows had risen and fallen in crest formation, and his usual fluffy hair was slick and stuck to his forehead. This was not the freedom and peace that Sokka had thought of before. 

This was simply unjust. 

☆

There were quiet whispers filling the dorms, taking in what was supposed to be a peaceful and calm atmosphere and shrouding it into a cloud of disdain and hate. 

_“Those evil savages make me sick! Why are they even here?”_

_“They should be placed in labor camps, the only thing they're good for is causing trouble.”_

_“-And making steam for bathhouses.”_

_“True.”_

The passing group giggled, it was a mixed friend group - much like how own, holding two people with blue colored bands and one with green. It seemed useless to wear colored bands but at this point people simply seemed used to letting others know what Tribe they were from, even if most weren't able to bend the elements. Sokka himself wasn't able to bend his tribe's element, water, and he felt no shame in it. But he also didn't think it was necessary to let every passing body know that he belonged to said tribe. 

Instead he found himself wearing darker clothes, void of any significance. They aided in blending him into the darker colors of nature, just as they were doing right now. Sokka found himself sitting in between the bushes that decorated the sidewalk, across from the Fire students dorms. He refused to believe that he was hiding, because he wasn't - absolutely not. 

Why would he be hiding? 

He was just waiting, yeah, that was it. And if anyone actually did manage to see him through the leaves of bushes he would just say that he fell, because everyone knew him as the class clown and it wasn't passed him to simply fall and slip. But he was just waiting. Waiting in the bushes until Zuko went back to the dorms. 

Not like a stalker, and definitely not like a creep. 

Sokka tenses when he notices the familiar red garbs of Zuko walking down the path, footsteps heavy and dragging as he makes his way into the dorms. Sokka is sure he noticed him, saw the way his steps hesitated and his head jerked in his direction. He was noticed, and that was good, because now he would be able to talk to the other without dilly-dallying. 

He waited a little longer, until the sun had set and the sky had turned blue. He waited until the constant chatter of passing students ceased before standing up from the bushes and rushing inside the unknown dorms. Truth be told, he hadn’t known what room Zuko was in, but after putting his brain to use and doing research he was able to find out that because Zuko was technically royalty, he was in the top room. 

Sokka made his way up, dodging into hallways to avoid other students until he stood in front of the run down door. He knocked on it, slowly, quietly, not wanting to risk any attention being brought to him. The door opened seconds later and Sokka came face-to-face with a crestfallen Zuko. 

His eyes fluttered, widening as he took in the other. “S-Sokka?” Zuko peered out into the hallway, looking both ways, most likely checking to see if anyone had seen the water tribe boy before softly gripping Sokka's wrist and dragging him into his room. He closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure before turning to face the other. “What are you doing here? Are you lost? You couldn't have possibly confused your dorm room for this one-”

“I did not!” Sokka scoffed out offendedly, ignoring the amused glint that entered the fire-benders eyes. “I’m not that brainless, you know.” 

“Could've fooled me.” Zuko teased, Sokka squawked at the implication. 

They eased into an unknown familiarity and Sokka couldn't help but let his eyes trail over the fire-benders' features. He had always known that Zuko was a looker, never being able to tear his eyes away from the other in class. There was just something about him, his features were often contradicting. Some times, his eyes would be pulled back, narrowed and glaring, but other times they would be soft and filled with something indescribable. What caught his attention most, besides his eyes, was his smile, it was rare - an oddity, but when he did smile, it was the perfect definition of joy. 

He was sure Suki noticed too, because she seemed to love putting their relationship on blast whenever Zuko even looked their way. 

Sokka looked down, barely becoming aware of the fact that the other wasn't wearing a shirt. Bruises littered his collarbone and abdomen, varying from dark purple to sunflower yellow. Even though the bruises should have been enough to catch his attention, it was the deep looking gash that traveled diagonally down his chest that made him gasp. 

“What happened?” Sokka blurts, hands reaching out tentatively. Zuko pulled away before he could touch him though, walking towards one of his drawers and pulling out a roll of self-adhesive wrapping and handing it to Sokka. 

Zuko shrugged. “What usually happens, I stumbled into a group of self-entitled avengers. Apparently, this is what I deserve for having been part of the Fire Nation,” he explained, grabbing a bottle of ointment and pressing it into his wound and bruises. The smell of burnt mint fills the space between them, it stings Sokka's eyes, making them tear up, making his chest ache with something similar to disappointment. 

“This isn't,” Sokka began, hesitating as Zuko stood in front of him and lifted his arms, a sign to start wrapping the bandage around his torso. “Why didn't you go to the nurse?”

“You think she would help me? She would probably come up with this bizarre story about me getting into a fight and causing trouble. She would tell me that these wounds were my fault and to deal with them on my own.” His voice is soft, mellow but there's a rasp to it, letting Sokka know that it hurts Zuko more than he thinks when admitting his predicament. 

His tone let's Sokka know more than he should. 

“You already went.” He whispers.

“Yeah. Stopped going after she glared at me like I murdered her dog, which is fine -” He sighs heavily, stepping back as Sokka finishes the wrapping. “It’s fine.” 

_It's fine._ The statement stirs something in Sokka, something he thought had become dormant after the capture of the Fire Nation troops. Anger. It burned at his skin, tingling beneath his fingertips and making his jaw clench. Because it wasn't fine, nothing about this situation was fine. The schemes were over, the Fire Nation was no more, so why were people still treating them as though they weren't also human? 

This wasn’t avenging, this was just stupid, blind assault. 

“Hey,” Zuko calls, stepping forward to grip Sokka's face with his hands. Rough, his palms were rough. Sokka wondered how many times those same hands stung from soreness at the labor work. “It is fine, Sokka. As far as I know, I am the only one of my people being treated like this. It probably has to do with my status and my past, I am lucky enough to have been accepted here, and to have been granted permission to get my education despite having been part of the troops for a while-” 

“It isn't.” Sokka snapped, lurching forward to press his face against the others shoulders, making sure not to place his whole weight on Zuko. Relaxation seeped into his being as he felt Zuko's hands wove into his hair. “I don’t care whether you can handle it or not Zuko, it isn't fine.”

☆

The next time Sokka saw Zuko, it was back in class. He was back in his usual seat, a few desks in front of him, the usual adorable scowl settling onto his scarred face. Suki was sitting next to him, in her usual seat, a deep frown carved into her face. He had decided to take a step back from the relationship, asking Suki to meet him in front of her dorm before she went to bed. 

Truthfully, the relationship was suffocating, and it was becoming harder to breathe with every passing day. And besides, he didn't want to be dating someone when another was on his mind, it would be unfair to them - and that was the only lesson filling his mind as of late. 

Their teacher entered the classroom, stiffening as they detected the tense atmosphere. “Because it is the beginning of the second semester, I will be changing your seats, you can request new seats when I’m done reassigning.” 

With that the class erupted into mild chatter, students grabbing their belongings and waiting at the edges of the classroom as the teacher started listing pairings. It wasn't until they got to the back row that Sokka's name was called out, Zukos name following shortly after. Excitement poured into his system, making his insides churn. 

He sat down quickly, probably too quickly, and pressed his lips together to not grin at Zuko when he invaded his personal space. Instead, he leaned in closer as well, shoulders brushing. From the front of the classroom Sokka could feel his friends looking at them with calculated gazes, he didn't care - let them see.

The excitement he felt was stomped on as he saw Suki raise her hand from the front, piercing gaze snapping towards him. “Teacher, I request a seat change, I’d like to be next to Sokka. And besides,” she looked over at her partner, eyes scanning the red robe. “Wouldn't it be safer to have the fire-benders next to each other?”

Their teacher sputtered, eyes moving between Sokka and Suki. Sokka broke the stunned silence, grinning at the teacher. “Actually, I quite like being paired with Zuko. And besides,” he looked at Suki. “Fire-benders aren't dangerous to us anymore.” 

It was true, there was no way it wasn't. That was the whole reason why fire-benders were allowed to be a part of society, only those that were in constant participation with the government schemes were detained, placed in branches where they could still work but be watched by the tribes. 

“We will just leave it like this for now.” Their teacher laughed nervously, making their way to the front of the classroom and starting instruction. Suki glared at him before letting out a huff and turning her attention to the teacher. 

Zuko leaned in closer, tilting his head towards him. “You didn't have to do that, Sokka.” He whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. 

“I wanted to.” 

“You shouldn't want to associate with me-” 

Sokka grabbed his hand under the desk, tilting his head to meet Zuko's gaze. “I want to, Zuko. There's nothing wrong with associating with you.” 

The feeling that had forced its way into his chest, drowning him with disappointment seemed to ease up, transforming into a flutter of something akin to pride. Because he was. Sokka was proud of himself for standing up for Zuko, proud to follow what he thought - what he felt was right. 

After that, they remained partners, the teacher having ignored Suki's request. And after that, Sokka made sure to defend Zuko, and the other fire-benders in the class, whenever they were accused. He made sure to point out the real trouble-makers, regardless of their tribe, and more-often-than-not smarted his way through reasoning and logic.

There were times when his reasoning wasn't needed. Like when the water-benders of the class, except his sister, had taken it upon themselves to damage the teachers electronics through the use of bottled water. Sokka had stared at the teacher with a clear expression, one that translated into ‘you would be stupid to blame this on fire-benders’. And so he didn't, instead banning the water-benders from using their own electronics in the class. 

It wasn't easy, the new development, the new changes, made people in the class scoff and talk. It wasn't all nice. Most of their classmates seemed to hate the new development, not liking the fact that fire-benders were being more welcomed - more included in campus life. It was childish really, but it caused a rift in the school. Luckily, most students seemed to agree that it was childish, and hung out with fire-benders within every setting. 

Sokka spent most of his time with Zuko, cutting off all ties with Suki and the squad. He would see them occasionally, Katara most, but he knew that was only because she was his sister. He was sure that if they weren't related, she would also step back and blend into the crowd. There were also times when Toph would join them during lunch, stating that Katara and Suki were being over dramatic and that the only thing Aang was good for was indulging them, but Sokka knew that the hard shell that was Toph simply missed him. 

And he couldn't deny that he missed her too, missed all of them. Missed arguing constantly with Toph, Aang, and his sister, missed teasing Aang’s over-the-top and cheesy attempts to win Katara's heart. He missed just about everything. But the more time he spent with Zuko, the more he found himself not wanting to replace the fire-benders company . 

☆

“I can't believe that ostrich horses have been cross bred with polar bear dogs, for science!”

“Oh yeah, me neither.” Sokka agreed absentmindedly, eyes lingering on Zuko's lips, fully entranced by how his tongue would occasionally dart out to wet his bottom lip. 

“Or that the Earth tribe has decided that they no longer want their land, and instead want to sell it all to the watertribe.” There was something about the way Zuko talked, it could only be compared to honey. Fluffy, soft, sweet, warm, and most of all, sticky. It captured Sokka. Held him prisoner to the others words

Sokka only hummed as a response, head bobbing in a slow nod. Zuko's eyes crinkled upwards in amusement, shining softly as the sun hit them. But his eyes travel back to his lips. Sokka wonders how soft Zuko's lips are - because they seem soft, he wonders how his mouth tastes. Does he taste as sweet as his words sound? Like honey? 

“You know,” Zuko began, tucking a strand of his soft hair behind his ear. “I think I should tell you about my crush.” 

That effectively snapped Sokka out of whatever daze he was in. Did he hear right? He had a crush? Who were they? Did he know them? “What?” 

Zuko grins, teeth digging into his bottom lip as though he’s holding himself back from laughing. “Are you even listening to me, Sokka?”

“What?” He asks again. “Of course I’m paying attention to you. Why wouldn't I be?”

“Because you haven't blinked for the last five minutes,” Zuko began, mouth pouting. “And because I’ve been spouting nothing but lies in those five minutes and you haven't said anything to correct me.”

Sokka had no excuse and he didn't want to tell Zuko what he had been thinking about. About how his heart seemed to beat as though he had run a marathon whenever the other glanced his way. About the way his eyes trailed down his neck (he would never admit that his collarbones were one of his best features), down his chest and took in his full body whenever they decided to combat train together. He absolutely did not want to tell the fire-bender about his other, dirtier thoughts. Those filled with low whispers, reddened cheeks, pressed bodies, and heated words. 

Sokka decides that it would be better, it would be safer, to keep those thoughts to himself. 

Especially since everything they do together seems oddly natural. They had never questioned that night when Sokka had snuck into Zuko's dorm- didn't question how domestic everything was. How it seemed natural for Sokka to wrap Zuko's wounds and fall into his open arms. How Zuko's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, relaxing him, almost as if he had been doing it every night. 

The touches only increased since then. Their shoulders brush and bump as they walk next to each other, their hands find each other when they settle somewhere, and almost by instinct or some unknown force, they find themselves standing next to each other in every setting, not caring about the looks or whispers directed their way. They're irredeemably comfortable with each other. 

And Sokka didn't want to ruin that, didn't want to misread the signs being sent his way by the crush of his life. 

The fire-bender leans impossibly closer, practically climbing into his lap as his eyes look into his - studying him. “You’ve been acting weird, and I mean, weirder than usual. Are you okay? Did I do something?”

“No!” Sokka blurts, groaning when Zuko jolted back at the unexpected outburst. God no, “It’s not you. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Zuko tilts his head slowly, eyes staring at him quizzically. “Then?” he pushes. 

“Its nothing, it-” Words stop as a figure passes behind Zuko, drawing his attention. He looks up, meeting Suki’s piercing gaze, gulping as her scowl deepens at the sight. Zuko notices too, sitting back on his feet and looking over his shoulder with a tiny frown. A frown Sokka can't help but think is cute, and adore. 

“Oh.” The sound leaves Zuko unexpectedly as he takes in Suki standing behind them, leaning against the school wall. Sokka gulps at the tone because it isn't a good _oh_ , it's the type of _oh_ Zuko often makes whenever he is disappointed, or sad, it's the sound he makes when he tries to cover up his feelings. Sokka wants to make the fire-bender take that sound back, he wants Zuko's attention back on him. 

But before he can say anything Zuko's eyes are back on him, teeth chewing on his bottom lip as his forehead furrows in confusion. “Do you,” he hesitates, tongue darting out again to lick his bottom lip. “Do you still have feelings for Suki?”

“Do I- _what?_ ” The question confuses Sokka, because they’ve been over this before. He remembers ranting to Zuko about how tiring it was to keep up with Suki and her jealous antics, he expressly remembers telling him how absolutely relieved he was to finally have some time to himself, to have some time to be himself - without worrying about Suki and her hawk vision watching him. But- Zuko had a point, Sokka had never actually told him that his feelings for the girl had changed. That he only saw her as a possible friend and nothing more. 

But why was he asking him now of all times?

As if realizing what he asked Zuko shakes his head, pressing his chin to his chest to hide his expression from the other. “Uh, nothing. Nothing, nevermind. Uhm, I have a paper to finish so I’ll be heading back to my dorm room early. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” 

Sokka's mouth opened as Zuko stood and sprinted across the courtyard. What was that all about?

Footsteps caught his attention, he looked back over to where Suki was standing. She had pushed off the stone wall and was making her way towards him, expression predatory as her lips pulled back into an awful grin. Sokka held back a grimace, knowing it wouldn't do him any good as Suki kneeled down next to him, hand reaching forward to brush his bangs back. 

“Silly boy,” she began, tone teasing. “Don’t you think it's weird, disgusting that you like him more than a friend?”

Was it weird? Or disgusting? Sokka swallows thickly, did Zuko think he was being weird or disgusting? Was that why he asked if something was wrong? Was him acting different correlated to him being disgusting? 

Suki sneers, “Do you think he would ever agree to date you?”

Sokka doesn't know what he is feeling, doesn't know the name of the emotions coursing through his body. What he does know is that it hurts, his chest clenches uncomfortably and his eyes strain and sting as a familiar wetness gathering on his eyelashes. 

Was their friendship that fragile that if he were to admit his feelings it would break? 

There wasn't any guarantee that they would still be friends, sure, but Sokka knew that he needed to clear up his feelings for the other boy soon. It wasn't fair to either of them to keep going down this winding, confusing path. He knew his feelings were increasing, breaching the category of love. And, even if Zuko didn't feel the same way towards him, he would do all he could to continue being friends with him. He would start small, stop staring at him whenever they sat together, stop thinking of how soft the others lips would feel against his. He would try to stop loving the other, even if it slowly tore him apart. 

His teeth grit as he forces himself to meet Suki's gaze, eyes narrowed and hardened. “You know, when I first met you, I thought we would be the closest friends. You were so accepting, so welcoming to who I was. I found myself attracted to your confidence, you didn’t think twice about who you were, you were fine with simply being yourself. So how does it feel to lose yourself so much that you have to bring others down for your own happiness?”

He pushed himself away from Suki and didn't wait for her response as he made his way to his dorm room. 

☆

Two weeks pass. Sokka still tries to clear things up with Zuko but whenever the topic is brought up the fire-bender excuses himself abruptly, and before Sokka can grab onto him, he is already out of sight. Sometimes Sokka wishes he was able to water-bend, so that he could form a bubble of cold water and drop it over Zuko to grab his full attention. 

He misses having his full attention.

Things had been different the past two weeks. The air seemed tense, and neither of them wanted to make it worse. Most times he tried convincing himself that things weren’t different, that Zuko wasn't ignoring him on purpose. Sokka sighed dejectedly as he made his way to the library for a couple of research books, stopping when he heard a familiar voice coming from the hinge connecting the main building and the front of the library. 

“What did you tell him?” Sokka quickly recognizes the voice, it was his sister, of course. That high-pitched nasal voice could only belong to Katara, he often wondered how Aang could handle listening to her all day. 

The other person let out a confused sound, “What do you mean? To who?” 

Sokka practically groaned in irritation, and of course the person his sister had to be talking to was Zuko. 

“To my brother. What. Did. You. Tell him?” That caught Sokka's attention, he knew he could always rely on his sister, despite their sibling quarrels and not-so-friendly banter they still cared for each other deeply, especially since their father prioritized the tribe over them. Not that they minded, not at all, they simply learned to accept the fact that they would be each other's only family for a long time. Either way, it was surprising hearing his sister confront Zuko, especially since he thought she wanted nothing to do with him. 

“Nothing?” Oh poor, sweet, adorable-even-when-confused Zuko. He was going to be the death of Sokka, he was sure of it. “Is something wrong? Is he okay? What happened!?”

The urgency in agitation in Zuko's voice only increased as each question was asked and Sokka clenched his hands, willing himself not to run out of his hiding spot and exclaim that he was okay. Despite wanting to do that he also wanted to know what made Katara confront Zuko in the first place. (He also didn't want to admit that hearing the fire-bender being worried about him made his heart lurch and beat a little bit faster, absolutely not.)

His sister let out an unconvinced hum and he could just see her eyebrows furrowed above her narrow nose, lips jutting out in a confused slant as her hands crossed over her chest in a determined pose. 

“He's okay,” she finally said, softly exhaling. “I just- he just seems different. Did- Did something happen between you two?”

“Uhm, I’ve been - kind of, sort of, I guess you can say-”

Katara huffed. “Spill it out already Zuko.” 

“I've been ignoring him! Okay!” Zuko blurted out and fuck if that admition didnt make Sokkas heart drop to his stomach. So he was ignoring him on purpose. It wasn't his imagination. 

There was a second of silence before his sister asked the most important question of all. “Why?”

“I-” Zuko began hesitantly. “I think he still has feelings for Suki and I didnt, I don't want to get between that.” 

He was lying. Sokka knew he was lying, could hear it in the way his voice faltered and became high-pitched towards the end. It was his tell, Katara probably noticed it too, but if she did she didn't mention it. 

“Feelings for Suki?” Katara repeated and _God, yes Katara! He thinks that I am still in love with Suki! Get with the program!_ “Oh Zuko, I don’t think it's like that at all.”

And what was with that soft, sympathetic tone his sister's voice took? As though she knew something Zuko didn't. Had she always been able to read him this easel before? Or was it simply a side effect of being stuck at the hip for years? Whatever it was, Sokka hoped she wouldn't out his feelings for the fire-bender in front of the library. 

It wouldn't be fair to Zuko if she were the one to tell him. Wouldn't be fair, wouldn't be fair, wouldn't be fair wouldn't be f-

“What? What do you mean?” There was something about Zuko's voice that caught Sokka's attention. He had only heard that tone once before, when the duo found themselves talking about their family. It was a heavy topic for both of them, but the same tone came forth when Zuko talked about his father, and how he had obtained the scar that made up one-fourth of his face. 

It was the sound of vulnerability. 

Sokka never thought he would experience possessiveness. But in that moment the only thing he wanted to do was bring Zuko into his chest, keep that tone to himself, keep the vulnerability in his eyes to himself, and shield him from everyone else. Protect him from the cruelness of the world. 

“I think you need to talk to him.” Katara replied softly, steps indicating that she was either moving closer or further away from the fire-bender. “No more avoiding him, Sokka. No more hiding. You need to find Sokka and talk to him. Talk through this.” 

She suggested. Sokka never pegged her for the advice-giving type, then again, he had never asked his sister for advice. 

“Okay. Yeah, I will.” Sokka leaned his head back against the cool stone wall behind him, almost sagging in relief at the thought of talking, and clearing things up with Zuko. He wanted to walk away, run to his dorm and wait patiently for the fire-bender to message him but there was a feeling deep in his gut telling him to stay still. “Do you know?”

Know what?

“About how you feel towards my brother?” Katara asked, and even though she sounded offended there was a teasing tint to her tone. “Of course I do. I got all the smarts between me and my brother. He doesn't know his nose from his toe unless you spell it out for him.”

That made the duo laugh and Sokka finally slipped out of the shadows and back towards the main building, a smile playing at the edges of his lips at the sound of Zuko laughing behind him. Man, _he was so in love._

☆

Zuko hadn’t contacted him at all in the following days. To say he was disappointed was an understatement, any hope he had in their friendship was almost shattered. Almost. However, things were different. They were starting to lift. The fire-bender returned to his usual self, sending teasing smiles, innocent glances, bumping shoulders, brushing hands - the whole shabang, towards Sokka. 

Sokka, more often than not, caught his sister staring at them over her shoulder, a relaxed, almost relieved smile crossing her lips. He wanted to thank her for talking to Zuko, but that would be weird, because then he would have to admit that he was eavesdropping on what should have been a private confrontation. 

And it wasn't like anything had actually changed. Sure, they had gone back to their usual ways before Suki decided it was appropriate to ruin everything, but they still hadn't talked. 

Nothing had been cleared up. 

The tension was slowly killing Sokka. 

“You need to tell him.” Toph started randomly, making Sokka startle because he could have sworn he was alone a second ago. 

“Tell who what?” He asked, smiling wide and innocent., eyes fluttering faster than any hummingbird's wings. As expected, Toph scoffed, seeing right through his act. 

“Tell Sparky over there that you're in love with him.” That effectively made Sokka choke on his soda. He sat up abruptly, fisting his chest a couple of times. “I can’t believe you're surprised. Your temperature rises whenever you're next to him, your heart literally rockets out of your chest and you get grossly sweaty and relaxed all at the same time. You aren't Aang, stop being a Twinkletoes and tell him.”

“Okay,” Sokka began after effectively calming down. “But why are you telling me this out of nowhere?”

“It’s getting annoying, the awkwardness I mean. It is annoying. We both went through this with Aang and Katara, the tense, awkward, obviously flirty nature. It was disgusting, I don’t need a repeat. And besides,” Toph sighed heavily, turning to face Sokka with her milky eyes. “I want you two to be happy. So tell him. For all of us.” 

Sokka wanted to tease the talented earth-bender. Taunt her about her caring ways despite always having a cold front. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to. Knowing it would probably get him squashed against the wall by a boulder. He nodded instead, feeling something akin to determination fill him. 

“I will, I promise.”

☆

An annoyed groan left the back of Sokka's throat as Zuko stumbled into his room haphazardly, letting his backpack fall onto the floor with a large thump before falling on top of the Sokka - who honestly, was just enjoying a midday nap. 

“Zuzu,” he began, hands reaching up and around the fire-benders shoulders to hold him tighter, closer.

“What is it?”

Zuko whined against the skin of his neck, body shifting on top of his. “Don't call me that.”

“Why not? It’s cute.” 

The fire-bender huffed. “That's exactly why. I'm not cute.”

“I thought we had an-hour long discussion on how you were wrong when it came to your self-perceptions.” Sokka thought out loud, grinning when Zuko pushed himself upward, a grin of his own gracing his features. 

“Correction; you had an hour-long discussion with yourself. I distinctly remember sharpening my collection of knives.” 

“And stuffing your face with Komodo Chicken.” Sokka piped. 

“And stuffing my face with Komodo Chicken.” Zuko agreed. 

A comfortable silence filled the room and Zuko let out a content noise as he went back to his original position, breathing against Sokka's collarbone. The added weight created a sort of warmth that reminded Sokka of the tents back home, of the fur and consolation it made him feel. The raging feelings of the past days, the worries, and insecurities vanished as he breathed in Zuko's unique scent - the scent of Jasmine tea and firewood. 

He didn't feel the familiar heaviness of slumber, welcoming it slowly and falling into another nap. When he woke the first thing he noticed was Zuko laying next to him, eyes closed and breath mellowed out. He reached out, running his thumb across his cheek, caressing the edges of the others' scars. Sokka had always thought Zuko was beautiful, found the elegance in his movements breathtaking, and he had always told him so - taking it upon himself to reprimand the other when he denied the compliments. 

Zuko's eyes fluttered, a pale white and caramel brown orb staring back at him. He smiled softly. “Hi.”

“Hi.” The other giggled. 

A quiet second passed before Zuko's nose scrunched upward, a confused glint entering his eyes. Sokka noticed, hand pressing down harder to grab his attention. “What are you thinking so hard about?” 

“This.” The fire-bender responded without hesitation. “Us, I mean.”

Sokka's eyebrows rose questioningly. “What about us?”

“Don't you think it's weird? Being this comfortable with each other? Like, always wanting to spend time with each other and always wanting to be next to each other?” Sokka's heart wrenched at the thought, Suki's words ringing in his head. 

“Do you think it's weird?” Zuko's eyes widened at the question, the confused glint quickly transforming into one of fear. 

“No, _fuck no-_ I just, I don’t know. . . where we stand?” _Where they stand?_ Before Sokka could question what he meant Zuko began talking again. “I mean, I like you. And not just as a friend, as more than a friend. I guess, like - there are still times where I want to choke you - but most times I just think of holding your hand, or telling a joke to see your eyes shine and to hear your laugh. Because your laugh is contagious and I love hearing you laugh. And I want to go on dates with you, want to take you places where we can have fun, want you to take me wherever you want. And - and I want to sleep with you and wake up next to you and I want you to kiss me without hesitation.” There was another pause, Zuko's cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “And, this definitely wasn’t how I wanted this to go, I swear. I had another plan to tell you about my feelings—“

Sokka kisses him without hesitation, just like how he had been recommended, pressing his chapped lips against the fire-benders surprisingly soft ones. He was sure he took Zuko by surprise, if the stiffness in his body was anything to go by. Regret sinked into his system, urging him to pull away although a soft hand against his cheek stopped him as Zuko started to return the kiss, moving his lips against his. 

The kiss itself was amazing, Sokka felt short bursts of tingles travel down his spine, encouraging him to keep moving his lips against Zuko’s. There was no rushing, no need for tongues or heat just yet, they were content taking things slow and simply enjoying the warmth and softness of their first kiss. 

Zuko pulled away first, breathless, eyes blinking open and a blush blooming over his cheeks. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“It depends on what you think it means.” Sokka grinned, groaning when the fire-bender thumped his chest harshly because; ow, but, then again, he did deserve that. 

“I’ll slice you up in your sleep.” Zuko threatened, words soft and sweet.  
“Now, now, Zuzu, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep.” That effectively earned him another thump against his ribcage, and a scowl from the fire-bender. Sokka rushed forward, pecking Zuko’s lips again. “But yes, it does mean what you think it means because I feel the same way. I am positively in love with you.” 

The fire-bender squawked. “Who said anything about love?” 

“I did.” Sokka chided confidently. 

“I am not in love with you.”

“Yes you are.”

“Not.”

“Too.” Sokka would boop the fire-bender's nose if it weren't for the death glare sent his way. 

“This is a stupid argument and I am having no part in it.” 

“There is one way to put an end to it.” He suggested, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Zuko pressed his lips together before nodding as if accepting the challenge and leaning forward to connect their lips together again. 

_Yeah,_ Sokka sighed breathily, _I am definitely in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your thoughts ⁽⁽٩(๑˃̶͈̀ ᗨ ˂̶͈́)۶⁾⁾, I am planning on expanding my writing and (hopefully) doing more ships. I still don't know which ones though, (๑ò︵ò๑). Maybe a todo/kiribaku? Or a BTS one? Or literally just more Zukka ones lmao. I do want to write more intimate scenes as well its just that more intimate scenes literally take forever to write for me. 
> 
> If any of you guys have any recommendations or suggestions, both ship and prompt-wise don't hesitate to comment them ! ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ


End file.
